Crown Of Thorns
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: Eldis is the youngest daughter of Galadriel, being able to see the future and heal even broken hearts she falls in love with the King of Mirkwood soon after his fathers passing. Can these two learn to cope in a world full of distrust or are they burdened to distrust each other for all eternity? Thranduil/OFC


**AN: Let us begin!**

**I own nothing except the plot and my OC's.**

"I want to be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren."

J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings

**Crown Of Thorns**

_**Chapter One**_

_Pilot_

"Some might imagine, that a noble quest is at hand." Turning his attention towards Thorin, Thranduil looked at the scruffy looking dwarf in front of him, who at first glance appeared not as the next heir to the lonely mountain "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon."

Noticing red in the corner of his eye, he turned and noticed a she elf with long blond hair, wearing a deep scarlet dress with straps hanging onto her shoulders. She had dark gray eyes which were looking deeply into Thranduil's light blue ones. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive," looking back at Thorin, who had just noticed the female elf, he looked back at her as she stayed at the entrance of the throne room.

"Attempted burglary" looking into her eyes, Thranduil spoke the next words in a no nonsense tone "or something of that ilk" Standing beside Thorin, he leaned down to gain his attention as Thorin stared at the female. "You have found a way in," that did the trick as Thorin's head swiveled towards Thranduil.

"You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule." Walking backwards after gaining his attention, Thranduil straightened his back as he put his arms behind him as he spoke "The king's Jewel, the Arkenstone." Looking back towards the she elf, Thranduil spoke in a softer tone "It is precious to you beyond measure."

He looked back to Thorin "I understand that" pausing for a moment, he walked towards the female as he stood in front of her "There are gems in the mountain that I, too, desire." Touching her face gently with the back of his hand as her right hand grabbed the one touching her face gently "White gems, of pure starlight."

Turning back towards Thorin, he noticed the exchange between this she elf and the king, wondering slightly if this was who he thought she was. Thranduil spoke in a soft tone after a short pause "I offer you my help." Thorin chuckled, his deep voice spoke for what seemed like a century "I am listening." "I will let you go... if you but return what is mine."

Taking a deep breath, Thorin turned towards the other side of the cavern, as if to give him a moment to think of the offer. "A favor for a favor" Thorin said, Thranduil spoke up almost immediately, almost like a cat winding backwards as it waited to pounce on a mouse "You have my word, one king to another." Thorin paused, sighing "I would not trust... Thranduil. The great king, to honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us! YOU! WHO LACK ALL HONOR!" Turning towards Thranduil in a hostile manner, he spoke in anger and frustration "I have seen how you have treated your friends."

Looking shocked at Thorin's outburst, Thranduil's attention was back towards the unknown she elf, who looked deep into his own eyes, but Thorin spoke again as if ignoring that fact "We came to you once; starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back!" Spitting out the word **back** as if it was a filthy word "You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us!"

"_May you die in dragon fire!"_ Thorin yelled at Thranduil in Elvish, walking up to Thorin and getting in his face, he spoke in ire and hatred "Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin." In his anger, the left side of his face became slowly became disfigured, his cheek hallowed out and his left eye became milky white. In his pain and fury, Thranduil spoke "I have faced the great serpents of the North."

Taking a step back, Thranduil's face restored to its once normal looking flesh, he looked at the lovely she elf, her face blank and her beautiful eyes now sad looking. He drew his attention back at Thorin what seemed like a million times, his anger pacified but still smoldering in his veins.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Turning from Thorin, he began walking up the stairway towards his thrown, big enough for two people to sit at one time. In an almost disappointed voice, Thranduil said "You are just like him." Waving his hand towards Thorin, the Elf guards grabbed a hold of Thorin's arms as Thranduil spoke "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf." Standing at the front of his thrown, Thranduil spoke ominous words that seemed to ring across the Mirkwood halls "I'm patient. I can wait."

As the guards took Thorin towards the jail cell and he was out of sight, Thranduil sat down on his thrown. Exhausted from the spell that took to uncover and recover his face, his left hand gently touched it. At that time the she elf came up the same stairway and stood in front of him, grabbing his left hand, startling him a little as his eyes found hers. She placed his hand upon her lips, giving them he raised his right hand and gently swiped the tears that where going down her face as she had not noticed.

She spoke, her voice sounding harmonious "My love, it was not your fault, you knew if you had joined the battle not only would you have been defeated, but your life would have been forfeited." Smiling sadly at his beautiful sweet Eldis, his beautiful Elven wife of just over one thousand years. Thranduil stood up, ignoring the fact of where they where and he kissed her right on the lips, closing her own eyes she responded almost immediately after his lips had found her own.

Releasing her lips, Thranduil placed his own forehead on Eldis's own, his blue eyes looking deeply into her gray ones. It wasn't until she turned back towards the stares that he noticed the sway in her walk, even after one thousand years, he still had an effect on her. Smirking at the thought, he sat back down on his thrown and began thinking of the moment he met her, his beautiful elleth, Eldis.


End file.
